


world class fuck up

by olivefoss



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, bff markjin, sort of idek lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivefoss/pseuds/olivefoss
Summary: “Have you ever… like, ruined a friendship with someone all because you couldn’t help but think about how it would feel to kiss them?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i w rote this, it was me............sigh

“Jinyoung…”

“Yes?” Jinyoung was sitting at his desk studying, glasses perched on his nose, when Mark barged in without bothering to knock, and proceeded to flop on to his freshly made bed.

“Have you ever… like, ruined a friendship with someone all because you couldn’t help but think about how it would feel to kiss them?”

“No.” Jinyoung, not turning around from his desk quirks an eyebrow. “Have you?”

“Yeah.”

Jinyoung lets out a deep breath, attempting to refocus his attention on the work in front of him. Hoping for whatever reason Mark wasn’t in the mood to elaborate, so he can get this essay finished once and for all (serves him right for putting it off until the last minute.)

However, that was all a vain attempt. Mark’s tossing and turning, occasional frustrated grunt followed by something smashing into the wall, Jinyoung has had enough. He turns around quickly in his chair, facing Mark.

“Okay, elaborate, please. I know that’s why you’re here.”

“No… you have coursework.”

“And you don’t?”

Mark doesn’t say anything, just huffs, causing the hair on his forehead to flutter.

“Spill.”

“Jinyoung… You’re probably, like the only person on campus that actually bothers making their bed.”

“That’s only because most people don’t realize how relaxing and therapeutic it actually can be.”

Mark rolls his eyes. “Yeah, okay. Struggling with fitted sheets is in _no_ way relaxing or therapeutic. In any case, fitted sheets are the reason I’m going to hell.”

“I’m sure there are many other reasons why you’ll be going to hell, Mark.” Jinyoung deadpans, flipping his pen in his hand a few times, before setting it down, frustrated. There is no way he is finishing this essay while Mark is still here. “Anyway, stop avoiding the topic.”

Mark lets out a groan, rolling on to his back and pointedly staring at the stucco ceiling.

“No, you don’t get to do that. You don’t get to come in here all dramatic and woe is me and then ignore me when I ask you to tell me what happened. I’m here to listen to you.”

Mark makes a point of rubbing his hand over his face, pursing his lips, and letting out a frustrated noise before he actually speaks, as if wondering if this is even something he can talk about without wanting to jump out a window in embarrassment.

“I may have possibly made out with Jaebum?”

Jinyoung blinks quickly a few times, “That’s nice, did you maybe think about possibly telling me—your best friend—about you harboring feelings for Jaebum?”

“You’re not my best friend; that’s Jackson.”

“You only say that for his own sake.” Jinyoung sighs, about to turn around and work on his essay again, when Mark starts kicking his legs on Jinyoung’s once made bed, like a child. Jinyoung has had enough, for real this time. “Okay, okay, okay, tell me exactly what happened. It’s clear to me you’re not going to leave, or let me do my work until I force you to tell me exactly what happened.”

“It’s so embarrassing.”

“Mark—it’s me. Remember last year when we went to that concert in the city, and we stayed at that hostel. You went to take a shower, but forgot your room key, towel, and phone?”

Mark threw a pillow at Jinyoung, not giving him enough warning to duck out of the way, hitting him in the face and knocking his glasses askew.

“No!”

“You’re actions tell me otherwise.” Jinyoung fixes his glasses, giving mark a look. He picked up the pillow, fluffed it in between his hands a few times, and then throws it right back at Mark. Much to Jinyoung’s chagrin, Mark at least had the reflexes to catch it. “Point is, you can tell me anything, I’ve definitely heard—and seen—worse.”

Mark pouts.

Jinyoung was about to threat—ask nicely for Mark to tell him the story again, when Mark beats him to the punch.

“We were in my room, chilling, we were listening to music, nothing unusual. But then Jaebum showed me a few songs he’d been working on. I just. I thought. I don’t know, the moment felt right, so I said fuck it and kissed him.”

Jinyoung nods. Mark isn’t looking at him, so it doesn’t matter anyway. “Then what?”

“Uh… well…” Mark rolls onto his side so he’s now facing Jinyoung. “I kind of ran away before he could even say anything.”

“Okay. Don’t mention the part where you just left Jaebum in your apartment—alone—with Jackson. How do you think Jaebum would be feeling about now?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t think that far ahead. Oh god, I fucked up didn’t I.”

Jinyoung sighs, he scoots closer to the bed on his chair (he splurged and bought himself a good quality leather office chair. His poor ass can’t handle the horrible wooden ones that come with living in a dorm—or rather the chair is currently stuffed in the corner over flowing with folded laundry.) He grabs hold of Marks hand, comfortingly. “Mark.”

“I’m just thinking—like what if he’s disgusted, or like, I didn’t even think to ask if he even likes boys? I possibly just kissed a straight boy, and he now probably thinks I’m gross and hates me.”

Jinyoung rubs his face with his free hand.

“I’m going to stop you there, Mark. First of all, he’s friends with me. I would never knowingly befriend a straight guy. Secondly, I know for a fact that Jaebum is bi. That’s why you should have told me that you had a thing for him. So you wouldn’t dash into something without thinking—as per usual, and over think and feel like you’ve fucked everything up.” He drops Marks hand and pats his chest a few times, trying to tell him to lighten up.

“Okay, then, what if the feeling isn’t mutual, and he hates my guts now? Or can’t look me in the eye again, and I ruined something that could have been…” He trails off, not really sure how to end that sentence… what a good friendship? A great mutual respect for one another? Who knows, but whatever it is Mark has completely destroyed all chances at it.

“Who knows, Mark, maybe you didn’t read the situation wrong. You shouldn’t have ran out on him.”

“I’m such an idiot.”

“You said it, not me.”

Mark once again takes the pillow and throws it at Jinyoung. It lands pathetically on the floor, nowhere near Jinyoung, and Jinyoung can’t help but think it’s an appropriate reflection of Mark’s current mental state.

“Hey. If you want me to call him… or text him, I can—“

“No!” Mark gives him a serious look.

“Okay, then keep your moaning to a minimum, ‘cause I really need to get this essay done, but also try to think about how you could be doing a different kind of moaning if you didn’t run out on Jaebum.”

“Shut the fuck up” Mark says with no bite.

It was almost a full five minutes of silence, and Jinyoung has managed to write five new words in his word document, deleted four, reread the paragraph, scraped it, got halfway through rewriting it before wondering if his grade will still be adequate if he just bullshit this assignment. Then there was a knock at the door, snapping Jinyoung out of his reverie. Jinyoung turns in his chair to look at the door, “Who is it now?”

Jinyoung grudgingly gets up from his seat, he spares a glance in Mark’s direction; he currently looks dead to the world, with only his face buried under Jinyoung’s comforter—Jinyoung is definitely making Mark make his bed after this.

Jinyoung pulls the door open, without much thought.

“Jinyoung, sorry, you’re probably busy, but have you seen—“

Mark had emerged from under the covers staring wide eyed in the direction of the familiar voice.

“—Mark.”

“Tell him I’m not here, tell him Mark is dead.” Mark says despite looking right at Jaebum.

Jinyoung fights an eyeroll, “I’ll give you guys a moment to figure yourselves out.” Jinyoung grabs his phone, puts a jacket on, and slides his shoes on, passing Jaebum on his way out the door. “No nasty shit on my bed, or I’ll kill you.” Jinyoung makes eye contact specifically with Mark, contrarily Mark looks completely dejected. Jinyoung reminds himself this is for his own good.

Jinyoung makes it a point to avoid his dorm, for at least an hour. Even going as far as inviting Jackson to get coffee with him.

“So what’s going on with Mark? And why did I see him run out of our place like it was on fire,” Jackson asked after a sip of iced tea—treated by Jinyoung. “I was about to follow after him, but then I saw Jaebum, and was even more confused? Did something happen between them?”

“Why do you presume I know?”

“Because, everyone knows that he tells you _everything_. It’s like I’m not even his best friend, or something.” Jackson pouts. “So what happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, but whatever it is I hope whatever is between them isn’t happening on my bed.”

Jackson tilts his head like an innocent, confused puppy, a small grin placed on his face, telling Jinyoung it’s anything but innocent. Jinyoung looks on unfazed—blowing gently on the hot drink sitting in front of him. Before he could order for himself Jackson interrupted and ordered him something Jinyoung would have not been ambitious enough to order on his own. Truthfully, he’s not even sure what it is.

“Mark kissed Jaebum, got scared then ran away. Now they’re attempting to, hopefully, talk things out in my room.”

“What?” Jackson shouts, attracting the attention of half the café patrons. “So now they’re… like… _banging_ in your room?”

“Okay, lower your voice. The whole campus doesn’t need to know.” Jinyoung pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Jackson chooses not to hear this. “So they’re a _thing_ now?” His voice is still just a notch to loud, did Jackson ever learn to use his inside voice? Probably not, Jinyoung decides. Next time he’ll make sure they take a table outside. “I mean he talked about him constantly, but I mostly ignored him. He didn’t notice my hair cut right away, so we aren’t on speaking terms.” Jackson takes a sip of his tea. “I can’t believe he just took off like that! He’s so dramatic.

Jinyoung ignores Jackson while taking a small sip of whatever this contraption is. He grimaces; it’s way too sweet.

“By the way, what do you think?” Jackson asks pointing at his hair.

“It looks the same”

Jackson, incredulously replies “It’s not!”

“Do you think it’s been long enough for them to figure their shit out—this drink takes like cake sprinkles and it’s really not agreeing with me.”

“Nice. Was that a poop joke?”

“I just want to get back so I can finish my stupid essay and not fail this history of literature course I took because i thought it would be ‘fun.’”

“Nah, face it, you just want to leave me. Fine, I get it.”

“Jacks, sweetie, you ordered me a diabetic’s worst nightmare and made me pay for it.”

 Jackson smiles, “What can I say I’m spontaneous, one of the many reasons why you love me.”

“Sure, yeah.” Jinyoung pushes his cup to the center of the table, and pulls out his phone. “Probably should let them know ahead of time that I’m on my way back, so they have enough time to finish their business, can’t have them look indecent for their conjoined funeral.” He bids Jackson a quick good bye, Jackson pouts sadly, Jinyoung makes it obvious he’s not affected at all.

Jinyoung takes his time making his way back, climbing the stairs at a slow pace, and stopping just outside his door. He contemplates knocking—Knocking, on his own door. Just as he’s about to raise his hand, the door opens.

Jaebum stands there, looking dishevelled, with his shirt on backwards.

Jinyoung narrows his eyes, pushing past Jaebum. Mark is looking up at him from where he is sat on the bed, looking no better than Jaebum.

“I hate you. Both of you.” He sends a glare toward Jaebum, who at least has the decency to look ashamed. “Your shirts the wrong way.”

Jaebum, grins, abashed, then pops his arms into his shirt, shuffles around a bit, before its facing the right way again.

“Now get out.” Jinyoung glares at the both of them—mostly Mark—who is sporting what looks like a pretty red love bite on his collar bone Jinyoung pretends not to see. They both scramble out the room before Jinyoung can hit them with one of his shoes he’s currently pulling off, throwing it at the door as it closes. A chorus of terrified, yet giddy giggle fading as they head down the hallway.

Jinyoung sits down at his desk, and in front of his long forgotten essay. However, he can’t take his eyes off the mess that was his bed. His comforter lying on the floor. One of his pillows was shoved halfway under the bed, and the edge of his fitted sheet pulled up—exposing the mattress. Mark wasn’t kidding about fitted sheets being a creation of the devil, or whatever he said. Jinyoung scrunches up his face, standing up, grabbing a fistful of his sheets ripping them off, and tossing them on the floor. Shouldn’t hurt to wash them again, no big deal.

His phone buzzes from where he’d set it on his desk.

He reads the text.

                mark

 _sorry jinyoungie, pls don’t kill us. Love u_ _♥♥_

Jinyoung plants his face on his keyboard, and groans loudly.

 

~Bonus~

“Mark.” Mark looks up from where he’s sitting on the bed. He and Jaebum managed to clear things up. Jaebum was shocked at first when Mark had kissed him, but overall was mostly shocked because why didn’t he think of that first? The more Mark thinks about it, the more he realizes that he didn’t read the situation wrong, and best of all didn’t ruin a friendship with someone he considers one of his favourite people.

“Yeah?” They mostly spent the time Jinyoung was gone, confessing embarrassedly, Mark was surprised that Jaebum is actually really bashful. Jaebum even asked him, with red cheeks, where they should go for their first date.

“Wanna mess with Jinyoung?”

Jaebum was grinning at him cheekily, where he say on the edge of the bed.

“How?” Mark tries to match the grin, a few nervous giggles escaping.

“Let’s make it look like we had a little fun.” Before Mark could reply, Jaebum was messing up his own hair, going as far as taking his shirt off, Mark stared mesmerised for a second, until Jaebum put it back on again, with the tag sticking up in the front. “How do I look?”

“Gorgeous.”

“Cheesy.” Jaebum flushes, with a squinty smile.

“I’m full of it.”

“Now you.” Before Mark could do anything, Jaebum had pushed him down on the bed. They haven’t even had their first date, but Mark wasn’t going to complain.

“Oh.”

Jaebum latched is mouth on Marks neck.

“Woah, one sec. I still need to look semi-appropriate.”

“Oh, right.” Jaebum, pulls back, but not for long, as he’s pulling the collar of Marks shirt down and sinking his teeth into the flesh of his collarbone. He pulled back a few seconds later. He grinned mischievously before pressing a quick kiss to Marks lips.

Mark playfully pushes Jaebum off him. “You’re gross.”

Jaebum raises his eyebrows twice in quick succession, a sly grin on his face. Before Mark could react Jaebum’s hands were in his hair, ruffling the locks and messing it up completely. “That’ll do.”

“Wait.” Mark gets off the bed, bringing the comforter with him, dropping it unceremoniously on the ground. He kicks the pillow, which was already on the ground, under the small gap under the bed, and finally grips the corner of the sheet and pulls it undone.

“Perfect.”

“You’re evil,” Jaebum comments with a crooked smile.

“I hope that’s a good thing.”

Jinyoung comes home not much long after, he reacts as expected. Mark howls a laugh, once they’re safe outside. Jaebum bends over trying to catch his breath beside him, wheezing on a laugh.

“Worth it.” He says after a few breaths. “Wish we got his face on camera.”

Jaebum takes his hand, laces their fingers together, making Mark smile brightly. Definitely worth it, Mark gulps, pulling his phone out of his pocket with his free hand and sends a quick text to Jinyoung. He’s going to kill him, and possibly Jaebum too, but fuck it, the way Jaebum smiles at him makes him want to do it all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> i have like 2 wip but i write this thing
> 
> im not very confident w/ my writing, so hopefully someone enjoys this LOL
> 
> if ur here, and u like jinson, then u should read the sort-of-sequel [hell day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10466790)


End file.
